Harry Styles: Live on Tour
Harry Styles: Live on Tour was Harry Styles first solo world tour, supporting his debut album. Similar to Niall Horan's Flicker Sessions 2017, the tour initially began with a series of small venue concerts in 2017. In 2018, the show was upgraded to arenas worldwide. The tour ran from September 2017 to July 2018. Background Styles released his debut album in May 2017. Tour dates were announced prior to the album's release, on 28 April 2017 via Twitter and his official website. Tickets went on sale on 5 May. The small venue tour sold out in seconds due to the size of the venues. Styles chose to play smaller venues for his first shows to allow fans the opportunity for a more intimate live experience. In June, electronic band MUNA was announced as the supporting act for Styles' 2017 North American and European dates. Later that same month, Styles announced a further 56 tour dates in Europe, Asia, Australia, South America, and North America for 2018, playing arenas. The opening acts for the arena tour were announced the same day, with Kacey Musgraves in the U.S. and Canada, Warpaint in Asia, and Leon Bridges in South America and Mexico. In November, Mabel and The Preatures were announced as the opening acts for Europe and Australia respectively. Notable Aspects Styles wore a wardrobe consisting of custom designed suits by high fashion designers at every show. Designers included Alessandro Michele, Gucci, Calvin Klein, Raf Simons, Alexander McQueen, Givenchy, Harris Reed and Saint Laurent. Styles would routinely wave a variety of pride flags at each show, and would often read signs from closeted fans announcing their coming out. He also announced crowd member pregnancies and/or their baby gender reveals. After several mass shooting during the US leg of the arena tour, Styles adorned his guitar with a sticker reading "End Gun Violence". He and his band participated in the March For Our Lives gun reform protest by photographing themselves wearing the official t-shirt while backstage. After considerable online fandom controversy as to whether Harry had ignored a Black Lives Matter flag at certain shows, Harry posted a photo of the flag to his Instagram, then waved the flag at many subsequent shows. During a May 2017 show, legendary Fleetwood Mac singer Stevie Nicks joined Styles on stage for several duets. Styles was visibly emotional throughout the collaboration, and the performance garnered worldwide headlinesStevie Nicks. Styles would also perform a cover of Fleetwood Mac's The Chain at each show. During a June 2018 show, support act and country singer Kacey Musgraves joined Harry on stage during his set to perform a cover of country singer Shania Twain's classic hit "Still The One". Other covers throughout the tour included Little Big Town's "Girl Crush", Ariana Grande's "Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart" (which Styles co-wrote) and several One Direction covers including "Story of My Life", "Stockholm Syndrome", "What Makes You Beautiful" and "If I Could Fly". The tour was noted for raising a total of $1.2 million in charity donations from ticket and merchandise sales for 62 charities around the world. It also registered hundreds of new voters in the U.S. through a collaboration with the non-profit organisation HeadCount. Styles partnered with the environmental non-profit Reverb and engaged in a major effort for water conservation that saved the equivalent of 10,000 single-use water bottles by fans, and 3,200 by the band and crew, and recycled more than 6,500 gallons of water from buses, offices, dressing rooms and other backstage areas. Styles released two updated t-shirt designs in celebration of Pride, with all proceeds going to support GLSEN's work ensuring safe and inclusive schools for LGBTQ youth. Tour Dates Category:Tours